Eleonore
by curlylein
Summary: Die Geschichte spielt einmal zu der Zeit, in der die Rumtreiber zur Schule gehen und dann in der Zeit von Harry und handelt von Sirius Schwester Eleonore, die sich in Snape verliebt. - complete
1. Vergangenheit

Alle Personen gehören J.K.Rowling, bis auf Eleonore, Ophelia und ein paar andere Ich verfolge mit dieser Geschichte keinen finanziellen Zweck.  
  
Widmung: Ich widme diese Geschichte meinen Brüdern, die mich zu der Psychopathin gemacht haben, dich ich bin, meiner Mutter, die meine Schreibwut ertragen musste und meiner Freundin Kristina(Flower), die mich gezwungen hat, die Geschichte zu veröffentlichen. Und natürlich Alan Rickman *schmacht*, wegen dem ich Snape nicht mehr als böse darstellen kann. :-)  
  
Das ist meine erste Fanfiction, würde mich also über jede Art von Review freuen, ob positiv oder negativ...  
  
Jetzt ist aber genug gesabbelt worden, ich hülle mich in Schweigen...  
  
Eleonore Teil 1  
  
Sie hatte immer ihren Bruder bewundert. Sirius hatte sie zwar häufig geärgert, aber das war ja schließlich auch normal. Sie waren zwei Jahre auseinander, nicht viel und doch eine ganze Welt. Sirius war ihr Beschützer und erlebte so viele Dinge, er war einfach ihr Held, ein großer Bruder, wie ihn sich ihre Freundinnen gewünscht hätten, aber ihr wurde er auch manchmal lästig. Wenn sie zusammen irgendwo auftauchten, war sie immer die kleine Schwester, die wie ein Baby behandelt oder übergangen wurde. Und doch würde sie ihn niemals tauschen. Heute war ein großer Tag für sie. Heute begann ihr erstes Schuljahr in Hogwarts mit der Fahrt im Hogwarts- Express. Zum einen war sie froh einen großen Bruder zu haben, der dort für sie da sein konnte, und doch hatte sie Angst dort wieder nur die kleine Schwester zu sein. Da stand sie nun am Gleis 9¾. Ihre Mutter und ihr Vater schauten sie stolz an. Sirius war sofort zu seinen Freuden James, Remus und Peter geeilt. Da standen sie - die verschworene Gemeinschaft. Sie hatte sie alle schon getroffen und fand sie auch sehr nett, doch es hätte sich sowieso niemand getraut unfreundlich zu ihr zu sein, wenn Sirius dabei gewesen wäre. "Tschüs meine Eleonore." Sagte ihr Vater in einem Ton, der ihr zeigte, dass er sie schon jetzt vermisste. "Oh meine kleine Nore." Ihre Mutter schaffte es kaum ihre Rührung zu unterdrücken. "Du musst jetzt einsteigen. Pass gut auf dich auf und du hast ja auch noch Sirius." "Ich bin schon alt genug um auf mich allein aufzupassen." Sagte sie trotzig, umarmte aber dennoch ihre Eltern und gab ihnen jeweils einen Kuss. Nachdem auch Sirius sich von seinen Eltern verabschiedet hatte gingen sie gemeinsam in den Zug. "Unser Abteil ist hier." Stieß Sirius sie an und deutete auf ein Abteil, in dem bereits James und Remus saßen. "Ach weißt du, ich such mir ein anderes." Sirius sah sie misstrauisch an. "Ich will mal Eleonore sein und nicht Sirius' kleine Schwester." Ihre grünen Augen funkelten. "Na gut, du kannst aber gerne zu uns kommen." Er streichelte ihr über ihre braunen Locken und ging ins Abteil. James bemerkte sie "Hey, Ela" "Hallo" sagte sie kurz und ging weiter, bemerkte noch wie Remus und James Sirius verwirrt ansahen. Sie ging an vielen Abteilen vorbei, die recht voll waren. Was hatte sie sich da nur eingebrockt? Sie war nicht extrovertiert, sie hatte es nie sein müssen, denn sie hatte ja ihren großen Bruder. Na ja, irgendwann musste sie etwas unternehmen, sie wollte nicht in Sirius Abteil zurück, sie hatte ihren Stolz und wenn sie im Gang stehen würde... Dann kam ein Abteil, es war leer bis auf einen dunkelhaarigen Jungen, der etwa in Sirius Alter war. Sie fasste sich ein Herz und ging ins Abteil. Der Junge schaute sie misstrauisch an und wirkte ein wenig wie ein geprügelter Hund. "Entschuldigung, ich wollte..., also...ähm...könnte ich mich vielleicht mit in dein Abteil setzen?" Sie wartete nervös auf seine Reaktion. Plötzlich lächelte er, doch sie hatte das Gefühl, dass er dies wohl nicht allzu oft tat. "Aber gerne." Sie schenkte ihm ein dankbares Lächeln. Ob er wohl ein Gespräch mit ihr anfangen würde? Er hatte etwas geheimnisvolles an sich, das sie neugierig machte. "Mein Name ist übrigens Eleonore, das ist mein erstes Jahr." "Mein Name ist Severus, schon mein drittes Jahr" er lächelte "Du bist bestimmt aufgeregt, oder Eleonore?" "Ja sehr, aber nenne mich bitte Nore, eigentlich nennt mich nur mein Vater Eleonore oder meine Mutter, wenn ich irgendwas ausgefressen habe." "Gerne." Sie schauten sich an, keiner schien zu wissen was er sagen sollte. Dann begann Severus wieder: "Kennst du schon jemanden?" "Ja, meinen Bruder Sirius und seine Freunde James, Peter und Remus." "Du bist Blacks Schwester?" Snape schien entgeistert. Sie wollte schon nachfragen, was daran so schlimm sei, doch die Abteiltür ging auf und plötzlich kam Sirius herein. "Was machst du mit diesem Ober-Slytherin zusammen?" "Ich habe mich nur mit ihm unterhalten." Sagte Eleonore empört, während Sirius sie am Arm fasste und sie aus dem Abteil zog. "Es tut mir leid, aber mein Bruder ist ein Riesen-Idiot." Murmelte sie Severus noch schnell zu. Als sie auf dem Gang waren platzte die Wut aus ihr heraus: "Was soll das? Was bildest du dir eigentlich ein?..." Sirius kannte seine Schwester. Er wartete bis sie sich abreagiert hatte und versuchte dann sein Verhalten zu erklären: "Snape ist aus Slytherin und einer von diesen schwarzen Magiern, außerdem ist er der größte Idiot, den es gibt." "Wenn du das sagst, dann muss ich natürlich darauf hören!" höhnte sie. "Ach komm schon." Er sah sie mit diesem Lächeln an, bei dem es ihr schwer fiel ernst zu bleiben. "Komm zu uns. Du magst doch Remus und James und sie mögen dich." "Na gut." Etwas in ihr weigerte sich, doch bald hatten sie die drei aufgemuntert und später kam auch noch Peter dazu und sie hatte Severus beinahe wieder vergessen.  
  
Während der Überquerung des Sees lernte sie den Wildhüter Hagrid kennen, der ihr gleich sympathisch war und einige Erstklässler mit denen sie gleich Freundschaften knüpfte.  
  
Als sie dann in der Großen Halle auf ihre Häuserwahl durch den sprechenden Hut wartete, schaute sie zum Slytherin-Tisch und kurze Zeit traf sich ihr Blick mit dem von Severus und sie vermeinte ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht zu spüren. Dann war ihre Auswahl. Der Hut murmelte auf sie ein: "Hier haben wir einen außerordentlichen Dickkopf und viel Mut, selbstständig möchtest du sein und versuchst dich zu beweisen. Scheust dich nicht ungewöhnliche Wege einzuschlagen...in dir schlägt das Herz eines Löwen." Dann laut: "GRYFFINDOR" Der Tisch klatschte Beifall und ihr Bruder empfing sie mit stolzgeschwellter Brust. Sie suchte mit ihren Augen den Tisch der Slytherins ab, konnte Snape jedoch nicht entdecken.  
  
Die Jahre vergingen, doch bis zu ihrem vierten Schuljahr sprach sie nicht mehr mit Snape. Doch immer wenn ihre Blicke sich trafen lächelten sie einander zu.  
  
Dann änderte sich schlagartig alles. Es war ihr letztes Hogsmeade-Wochenende vor den Weihnachtsferien. Überall waren Hogwarts-Schüler, die ebenso wie sie ihre Weihnachts-Einkäufe erledigten. Sie hatte für ihre Mutter bereits einen Schal bei Besenknechts Sonntagsstaat und für ihren Vater eine große Auswahl an Süßigkeiten aus dem Honigtopf gekauft. Für ihre Freunde hatte sie auch schon alles zusammen. Doch sie brauchte noch ein Geschenk für Sirius, das war immer das schwierigste. Vielleicht ein Buch. Sie kannte ein süßes kleines Antiquariat in einer Nebenstraße, das nur wenige kannten. Sie betrat es und roch den Duft der alten Bücher, den sie so mochte. Sie ging an einem Regal vorbei, in dem sie eine niedliche kleine Schneekugel entdeckte. Sie wollte sie hochnehmen, um sie sich genauer anzusehen, doch von der anderen Seite des Regals schien es ihr jemand gleichzutun. "Huch" brachte sie erstaunt hervor. Von der anderen Seite schob jemand einen Stapel Bücher auf Augenhöhe beiseite und plötzlich sah sie ein Gesicht, das ihr Herz einen Hüpfer vollbringen ließ. "Severus?" "Nore?" Sie lächelte und er lächelte. Sie sahen sich einfach nur an und schienen die Schneekugel in ihren Händen vergessen zu haben. "Können Sie sich nicht einigen, wer die Schneekugel nimmt?" kam eine krächzende Stimme von dem grau-haarigen Ladenbesitzer. "Doch, doch," Snape hatte sich gefangen, "Ladies first, du kannst sie gerne haben." "Nein, nein, nimm du sie. Ich brauche noch Geschenke und da sollte ich mein Geld nicht für mich ausgeben."  
  
Sie hatte einen Nachdruck in der Stimme. Severus fragte jedoch trotzdem noch einmal nach. "Wirklich nicht? Sie gefällt dir doch, oder?" "Ja, aber man kann nicht alles haben." Damit drückte sie ihm die Schneekugel in die Hände und ging weiter. Sie fand schnell ein Buch für Sirius - "Historische Streiche und ihre Folgen" - und ging zum Tresen, an dem Severus stand und wartete, da die Schneekugel als Geschenk eingepackt wurde. "Da wird sich der oder die Beschenkte sicher freuen." "Das denke ich auch" sagte Severus, der wieder ein mysteriöses Lächeln auf den Lippen hatte, das Eleonore beim besten Willen nicht deuten konnte. "Verbringst du die Ferien eigentlich zu Hause?" "Ja, wieso?" entgegnete sie, doch da war Severus schon verschwunden.  
  
Am Weihnachtsmorgen wurde sie durch Sirius geweckt: "Geschenke, komm schon." "Na gut." Sie war zwar noch verschlafen, doch Geschenke waren ein Argument. Das Geschenk, das ihr zuerst auffiel, war das ihrer Eltern. Es war eine Eule, um genau zu sein eine wunderschöne Schneeeule. Sie hatte einen Brief dabei: "Liebe Nore, mein Name ist Ophelia und ich bin ein Geschenk deiner Eltern." Sie kraulte sie vorsichtig und Ophelia schuhuhte vergnügt. Jetzt kamen auch ihre Eltern zu ihnen "Na gefällt sie dir?" "Sie ist wunderbar, Danke!" Von Sirius bekam sie ein Buch über Zauberkunst - ihr Lieblings- und Glanzfach. Auch die Geschenke ihrer Freunde waren toll. Alle möglichen Süßigkeiten, Scherzartikel und Bücher. Aber auch sie schien mit ihren Geschenken Volltreffer gelandet zu haben. Plötzlich schrak sie auf, denn ein Uhu hatte ans Fenster geklopft. Ihre Mutter ließ ihn ein und er flog direkt zu Eleonore. Er hatte ein Paket dabei, sie nahm es ihm ab und er flog sofort davon. Nachdem sie das braune Packpapier entfernt hatte, kam ein - ihr allzu bekanntes - Geschenkpapier zum Vorschein und aufgeregt entfernte sie auch dieses. Unter dem Papier war eine verzauberte Schneekugel. Ihr Herz machte einen Hüpfer. Sirius blickte auf: "Wer schickt dir den so was?" "Das werde ich dir nicht auf die Nase binden!" "Ist denn eine Karte dabei?" und schnell begann er das Papier zu durchwühlen. "Lass das!" Auch sie begann nach einer Karte zu suchen, doch es war keine dabei. In den folgenden Tagen hütete sie die Schneekugel wie ihren Augapfel und fieberte dem Ende der Ferien entgegen. Sie hätte Severus zwar einen Brief schreiben können, doch sie wollte lieber persönlich mit ihm sprechen. Sie wusste, dass Severus über Weihnachten in Hogwarts geblieben war, so dass sie im Hogwarts-Express nicht nach ihm suchen brauchte. Die Fahrt über kraulte sie Ophelia und betrachtete immer wieder mit verträumten Augen die Schneekugel. Sirius und seine Freunde machten sich einen Spaß daraus sie über den geheimnisvollen Weihnachtsmann zu löchern, doch irgendwann gaben sie es auf, da aus ihr nichts herauszubekommen war. Sie begann zu überlegen, wie sie mit Snape allein reden konnte. Beim Willkommensessen dann, bot sich eine hervorragende Möglichkeit. Severus verließ als einer der ersten die Große Halle - allein. Eleonore konnte ihr Glück kaum fassen. Auch sie erhob sich vom Tisch, murmelte "Bis später" und lief in die Eingangshalle. Am anderen Ende sah sie Snape in Richtung Kerker laufen. Sie rannte ein Stück bis sie ihn erreicht hatte, er drehte sich um und ein Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen. "Kann ich dich mal kurz sprechen?" Snape schien verlegen "Ja, immer doch" "Wollen wir vielleicht einen Spaziergang machen?" Sie gingen zusammen durch das Eichenportal und eisiger Wind empfing sie. Eleonore begann zu bibbern und zog ihren Umhang enger um ihren Körper. Snape bemerkte es, zog seinen Schulumhang aus und legte ihn um ihre Schultern. "Danke" sagte Eleonore und sie liefen schweigend auf den See zu. "Du wolltest mit mir reden?" Snape schaute sie durchdringend an. "Ja, weißt du, also, ich, also weißt du, ich könnte ja verstehen wenn du..." Plötzlich hatte sich Snape zu ihr gedreht und ihr einen zarten Kuss auf die Lippen gegeben. "Was wolltest du sagen?" er lächelte sie an. "Ich liebe dich." Plötzlich war ihre Stimme klar. "Oh Nore, ich dich doch auch." Wieder gaben sie sich einen Kuss, diesmal einen sehr langen, intensiven. Snape legte einen Arm um sie und sie gingen engumschlungen weiter um den See. Als es immer dunkler wurde beschlossen sie wieder hinein zu gehen. Das Essen war vorbei und die Gänge nur noch wenig bevölkert. "Bringst du mich noch nach oben?" "Aber gern." Und so gingen sie bis sie das Portrait der fetten Dame erreicht hatten. Sie gaben sich einen langen Abschiedskuss, woraufhin die fette Dame "tz, tz, tz..." machte. Nachdem sie sich endlich trennen konnten, sah sie ihm noch nach bis er hinter einer Biegung verschwunden war. Die fette Dame setzte schon zu einem Vortrag über "diese jungen Leute" an, doch Eleonore sagte nur "Fledermausmilz" (das Passwort) und fühlte sich als würde sie schweben, als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat.  
  
"ELEONORE AUGUSTE BLACK, was zum Teufel hast du da an?" Sirius kam auf sie zugestürmt. "Wie bitte?" Erst langsam wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie immer noch Snapes Slytherin-Umhang trug. "Ich erkläre es dir morgen." Und schon lief sie in ihren Schlafsaal. Sie legte Snapes Umhang auf ihr Bett und setzte sich dann ebenfalls aufs Bett. Was sollte sie Sirius nur sagen? Sie würde gerne allen zeigen, dass sie Severus liebte, doch könnte Sirius ihr das jemals verzeihen? Sie hob Snapes Umhang auf. Er roch nach ihm. Sie hätte stundenlang so dasitzen und an diesem Umhang riechen können. Und doch musste sie an ihren Bruder denken. Sie hatte einen Entschluss gefasst. Sie liebte Severus und wenn Sirius das nicht einsehen konnte, dann war das sein Problem. Sie ging herunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Sirius saß am Kamin. "Ela, ich bin doch dein Bruder, was ist los?" Er hatte sich inzwischen wohl beruhigt, auch wenn sie den Verdacht hatte, dass er von James und Remus beruhigt worden war. "Ich habe mich in Severus Snape verliebt und er liebt mich auch!" Sirius schaute sie ungläubig an und öffnete den Mund, doch sie war schneller: "Ich weiß, wie du über ihn denkst, ich kenne die Gerüchte um ihn, du brauchst gar nicht zu versuchen ihn mir auszureden. Entweder du akzeptierst es, oder wir sind geschieden Leute." Sirius schien erst langsam zu verstehen und sie konnte den Kampf in seinem Kopf förmlich spüren. Auf der einen Seite war der Hass auf Snape, der stärker als jedes Feuer glühte, und auf der anderen Seite die Liebe zu seiner Schwester. "Pass auf dich auf" sagte er sanft. Plötzlich wurde sein Gesicht finster. "Wenn er dich jemals verletzten sollte, dann..." Sie lächelte und er verstummte.  
  
Von nun an schwebte sie dauernd auf Wolke 7 und ihr Leben schien perfekt zu sein...  
  
Fortsetzung folgt... 


	2. Heimkehr

Hier also der 2. Teil. Die Figuren gehören mir immer noch nicht, auch wenn sie alle um ein paar Jahre gealtert sind.  
  
Eleonore Teil 2  
  
Heimkehr  
  
Sie war jahrelang vor ihrer Vergangenheit davongelaufen, doch nun schien sie sich bereitwillig einholen zu lassen. Vor vier Wochen hatte sie einen Brief von Albus Dumbledore bekommen, ihr früherer Lehrer in Verwandlung und jetziger Schulleiter in Hogwarts. Es ging darum, dass Professor Flitwick der Lehrer in Zauberkunst in den Ruhestand gehen würde und Dumbledore sie nur zu gern als seine Nachfolgerin sehen würde. Sie hatte Zauberkunst studiert und suchte einen Job und doch war sie überrascht, sie hatte schließlich in Paris studiert und nicht viele aus ihrer alten Heimat wussten darüber Bescheid. Früher hätte sie nicht lange überlegen müssen, doch die Dinge, die seitdem passiert waren, hatten vieles verkompliziert. Und doch es wäre schön heimzukehren, ein paar bekannte Gesichter zu sehen, die sie kannten und doch nicht alles wussten. Sie nahm ein Stück Pergament zur Hand und schrieb:  
  
Lieber Professor Dumbledore, nach reichlicher Überlegung habe ich mich dazu entschieden den Lehrstuhl für Zauberkunst zu übernehmen. Ich bedanke mich herzlich für das in mich gesetzte Vertrauen und freue mich schon jetzt auf die Zusammenarbeit. Eleonore Fabulé  
  
Sollte sie es wirklich tun? Doch schon kam Ophelia auf ihre Schulter geflogen. Sollte sie? "Ja ich muss mich meiner Vergangenheit stellen!" sagte sie zu Ophelia und Ophelia schien jedes Wort zu verstehen. "Bringst du diesen Brief bitte Dumbledore. Ach ja, du findest mich die nächsten Tage bei Tante Isabelle." Ihre Tante Isabelle wohnte westlich von Paris an der Küste, sie hatte lange Jahre dort bei ihr gewohnt, bevor sie nach Paris gezogen war. Sie vertraute ihr alles an und hatte dies auch nie bereuen müssen. Nachdem sie Ophelia über den Dächern von Paris verschwinden sah, ging sie erst einmal frühstücken. Es war noch früh am Morgen und in ihrem Lieblings-Bistro noch nicht viel los. "Das Übliche Leo?" fragte sie Jerome, ein guter Freund von ihr und Kellner im 'Bonjour'. "Ja" Sie setzte sich an einen Tisch am Fenster und schien auf die Straße zu sehen, doch eigentlich überlegte sie nur, ob ihre Entscheidung richtig war. Jerome kam mit ihrem Café au Lait und einem warmen Croissant und da nicht viel los war setzte er sich zu ihr. "Ist was?" fragte er besorgt. "Ich habe einen Job als Lehrerin für Zauberkunst angenommen." "Wie schön." "In Hogwarts." "Das ist doch in Schottland, oder?" "Ja." "Aber wie soll ich dir da dein Croissant bringen?" Er schaffte es immer wieder sie zum Lachen zu bringen. "Ich werde die Croissants vermissen und dich vielleicht auch." "Du kommst mich aber trotzdem mal besuchen, oder?" "Natürlich." "Traurig ist es ja schon, aber gib zu, du vermisst deine Heimat, oder? Dann ist es besser wenn du dort glücklich bist." "Du bist ein wahrer Freund Jerome." Sie umarmte ihn und sie sprachen noch ein wenig über dies und das, bis so viele Gäste da waren, dass Jerome nicht mehr bei ihr sitzen bleiben konnte. Nachdem sie mit dem Essen fertig war, beschloss sie noch ein wenig einkaufen zu gehen. Sie würde die Pariser Mode vermissen. Am Nachmittag begann sie ihre Wohnung aufzuräumen und fuhr mit gepackten Koffern drei Tage später zu ihrer Tante. Es war eine herrliche Befreiung vom Großstadtstress und sie war erleichtert, dass ihre Tante ihre Entscheidung nach Hogwarts zu gehen begrüßte. Bald kam auch Ophelia mit einer Nachricht von Dumbledore. Er schrieb, dass er sich über ihre Entscheidung sehr freute und, dass sie am besten einige Tage vor Beginn des Schuljahres kommen sollte. Ende August verabschiedete sie sich von ihrer Tante und flog mit dem Flugzeug nach London. Sie liebte diese Art zu reisen wie die Muggel. Nach einem kurzen Abstecher in die Winkelgasse nahm sie einen Zug nach Hogsmeade. Während der Zugfahrt schickte sie Ophelia voraus, um ihre Ankunft anzumelden. Sie saß gedankenverloren im Zug und dachte an ihre erste Fahrt von London nach Hogsmeade, doch der Gedanke an Severus Snape schmerzte noch immer zu sehr. So oft war sie vor ihren Erinnerungen davon gelaufen. So oft hatte sie seine schwarzen Augen gesehen. Sie wollte ihn nie wieder sehen. Sie versuchte sich mit ihrem Buch "Magische Pädagogik" abzulenken. Es war schon dunkel als der Zug endlich ankam und sie war so müde, dass es ihr schwer fiel ihren Koffer aus dem Zug zu tragen. Als sie auf dem Bahnsteig stand entdeckte sie einen riesigen Mann mit struppigem Haar. "Hagrid" sie rannte auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn. "Nore," rief er erfreut "äh Ms Black" "Fabulé Hagrid, Mrs. Fabulé, aber nenn' mich bitte Nore." "Fabulé, Nore?" Hagrid schien verwirrt. "Ja, aber bitte frag nicht, o.k.?" "Wie du willst Nore." "Schön, dass du mich abholst." "Ich würde dich überall abholen, das weißt du doch hoffentlich. Kommst du bald mal zu mir auf ´ne Tasse Tee - wie früher?" , das schmerzte, doch sie zeigte es nicht. "Gern, das habe ich so vermisst." "Ich nehm' deinen Koffer und dann soll ich dich erst mal zu Dumbledore bringen." Eine der Kutschen, die sie schon als Schülerin zum Schloss gebracht hatte, stand vor dem Bahnhof. Zum ersten Mal konnte sie die skelettartigen Pferde sehen, die die Kutsche zogen. Hagrid bemerkte ihren Blick zu ihnen, "Du kannst sie jetzt sehen?" fragte er besorgt. "Ja" sagte sie und stieg in die Kutsche. Diese Pferde konnte man nur sehen, wenn man jemanden sterben gesehen hatte. Hagrid war taktvoll genug nicht weiter zu fragen und so erzählte er ihr: "Ich bin auch Lehrer, wusstest du das schon?" "Wirklich! Pflege magischer Geschöpfe?" "Ja" So stolz hatte sie ihn selten gesehen. "Deine Eule ist schon im Turm. Sie ist ja wunderschön." "Ophelia ist eine treue Freundin." "Harry, also Harry Potter hat auch eine Schneeeule, die ist auch sehr treu, ich hab sie ihm geschenkt." "Sieht er James und Lilly ähnlich?" "Er sieht aus wie James, aber er hat Lillys Augen. Bald kannst du dich selbst davon überzeugen, er ist einer deiner Schüler, jetzt im 6. Jahr." "Weißt du, ich habe nur wenig mitbekommen was aus den Rumtreibern geworden ist. Alles was ich weis ist die Geschichte von den Potters und du-weißt- schon-wem und das Sirius..." ihre Stimme wackelte. "Es war nicht Sirius, es war Peter." "Was?" "Ja, ich denke ich erzähle dir mal in Ruhe was passiert ist, aber nicht mehr heute, o.k.?" "Ja, o.k." Nun waren sie angekommen. "Weißt du noch wie man in die Große Halle kommt?" "Also so vergesslich bin ich nun auch wieder nicht." "Gut, dann geh schon mal vor, ich bring nur rasch dein Gepäck in dein Zimmer." "Danke, du bist ein Schatz." Sie betrat die Große Halle. Es war merkwürdig leer, denn außer ein paar Lehrern war niemand da. Dumbledore stand auf und umarmte sie herzlich. "Eleonore, hast du dich aber verändert - zum Positiven versteht sich." Er zwinkerte ihr zu. "Danke Professor, Sie dafür kaum." "Schmeichlerin." Er lachte und ging mit ihr zum Lehrertisch. "Professor McGonagall kennen sie sicherlich noch, Professor Sprout, sie kam wohl nach Ihrer Zeit, Professor Binns und Professor Sinistra kennen Sie wohl noch, die restlichen Professoren kehren wohl in den nächsten Tagen zurück." Er wandte sich den Kollegen zu: "Hiermit möchte ich Professor Eleonore Fabulé offiziell als Professorin für Zauberkunst vorstellen." Die Kollegen lächelten ihr fröhlich zu und Dumbledore forderte sie auf sich neben ihn zu setzen. "Es ist schön wieder hier zu sein." "Es ist auch schön Sie wieder zu haben. Schade, dass sie ihren Abschluss nicht hier gemacht haben." "Das hatte seine Gründe." Und schon waren sie bei diesem Thema, das sie vermeiden wollte. "Sie haben einen guten Abschluss in Beauxbatons gemacht und dann in Paris studiert." "Ja, Zauberkunst, das war hier auch schon immer mein Lieblingsfach." "Professor Fabulé, Sie sind doch sicher müde, was halten Sie davon, wenn ich Ihnen Ihr Zimmer zeige?" Professor McGonagall hatte wohl bemerkt wie sie ein Gähnen versteckte. "Das wäre wunderbar." So gingen sie aus der Großen Halle und eine Treppe hinauf in Richtung Gryffindor-Turm. "Professor McGonagall, Sie haben Wort gehalten, nicht?" "Niemand weis von mir, warum Sie gegangen sind." "Ich danke Ihnen." "Ich mache dir jetzt einen Vorschlag Eleonore, nenn mich Minerva." "Sehr gern." "Hier ist übrigens mein Büro und dort ist deins." Sie gingen hinein. Es war gemütlich. Im Hintergrund war eine weiße Vitrine, in der alle möglichen Utensilien waren: Kissen, um Verscheuche-Zauber zu üben, Federn für den Wingardium-Leviosa- Zauber und noch einiges mehr. Daneben stand ein Regal in dem dutzende Bücher standen. Auf der linken Seite war ein großer Schreibtisch, er war alt, doch sehr gepflegt. Dahinter stand ein gemütlicher weißer Sessel, vor dem Schreibtisch ein Besucherstuhl mit einem seidigen weißen Überwurf. Auf der rechten Seite war eine schön geschnitzte Eichentür, neben der ein auf einem Beistelltisch ein frischer Strauß Lilien stand. Sie liebte diese Blumen, doch sie brachten Erinnerungen mit sich, die sie nicht ertragen konnte. "Hinter der Tür sind deine privaten Räume, hier sind alle Schlüssel, die du brauchst. Schlaf schön." Und schon war Professor McGonagall verschwunden. Dieses Büro war herrlich. Sie war neugierig und ging durch die Eichen-Tür. Sie stand in einem freundlichen Zimmer. Gegenüber der Tür stand ein großes, dunkelblaues Himmelbett, das Vorhänge aus blauem Samt hatte. Neben dem Bett waren zwei weiße Nachttische, auf denen silberne Kerzenleuchter standen. Links neben der Tür war ein Kamin, um den herum zwei knuddelige Sessel standen. An der linken Seite des Zimmers waren zwei große Fenster mit weißen Leinenvorhängen, die von blauen Samtvorhängen eingerahmt wurden. Zwischen den Fenstern war ein silberner Wandleuchter, dessen Kerzen ein warmes Licht ausstrahlten. Auf der rechten Seite war eine weitere Tür und ein riesiger weißer Kleiderschrank, vor dem bereits ihr Koffer stand. In der Ecke stand ein riesiger weißer Standspiegel, der aussah als wäre er bestimmt 100 Jahre alt. Sie ging durch die Tür auf der rechten Seite und fand sich in einem wunderschönen Bad wieder. Die Wände waren mit weißen Fliesen bedeckt, doch über der riesigen Badewanne war ein Mosaik, das einen Sonnenuntergang am Meer zeigte. Auf einem Tischchen neben der Badewanne lagen weiße, weiche Handtücher und schöne Flaschen mit Badeölen. Sie war so begeistert, dass sie ihre Müdigkeit beinahe vergaß, doch dann überkam sie sie wieder. Sie legte sich, so wie sie war, aufs Bett und schlief sofort ein.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt... 


	3. Aufarbeitung

Aufarbeitung  
  
Als sie am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, wusste sie zuerst nicht wo sie war, doch dann begann sie zu verstehen, stand auf und lief zum Fenster. Sie zog die Vorhänge zur Seite und sah auf den See, der im Sonnenlicht glitzerte. Dann sah sie Hagrid, wie er aus seiner Hütte trat und zum Schloss lief. Sie ging ins Bad, stellte fest, dass das Mosaik nun einen Sonnenaufgang zeigte und duschte erst mal ausgiebig bis ihre Lebensgeister vollständig geweckt waren, hüllte sich in eines der flauschigen Handtücher und ging zu ihrem Koffer um sich ein paar Kleider hinauszunehmen. Sie entschied sich für einen beigen knöchellangen Rock und ein dunkelblaues Oberteil. Dann steckte sie ihre Haare hoch. Jedoch nicht streng wie Professor McGonagall es tat, sondern so, dass hier und da eine Strähne herunterhing. Zuletzt zog sie sich noch schwarze Sandalen an, die ein wenig Absatz hatten und legte ein silbernes Medaillon um, das im Inneren ein Bild eines kleinen Mädchens enthielt. Dann ging sie erst einmal richtig Große Halle. Sie ging die Treppe zur Eingangshalle hinunter, als das Eichenportal aufging und ein ihr bekanntes Gesicht hereinblickte. "Remus!" sie lief so schnell wie möglich die Treppe hinunter. Ein überraschter Lupin kam ihr entgegen. "Doch nicht etwa...Ela." Sie umarmte sich und bemerkten nicht wie Dumbledore zu ihnen trat. "Hallo Remus, es freut mich Sie wieder als Lehrer hier zu haben." "Hallo Professor." Er gab ihm die Hand. "Ich hatte ganz vergessen, dass Sie sich kennen, Professor Fabulé übernimmt den Unterricht in Zauberkunst." "Fabulé?" Remus schaute sie verwundert an. "Eine lange Geschichte, äh, gibt es noch Frühstück?" "Aber ja, kommen Sie nur." Nach dem Frühstück ging Eleonore zusammen mit Remus in dessen Büro. "Remus, was ist passiert nachdem ich weg war? Ich meine mit dir, Sirius, Peter, James und Lilly." "Also Sirius war vollkommen verwirrt, er konnte sich nicht erklären warum du weggegangen bist und glaubte Snape hätte etwas damit zu tun und spielte ihm einen Streich, der für Snape tödlich hätte enden können...na ja James hat es in letzter Sekunde verhindert, aber Snapes Hass auf Sirius hatte ungeahnte Formen angenommen, als er dann von der Schule ging wurde er ein Todesser." "Nein" Eleonore war entsetzt und wurde bleich. "Doch, aber er hat wieder die Seiten gewechselt und hat als Spion für Dumbledore gearbeitet. Jetzt ist er hier Lehrer für Zaubertränke." "Oh Gott, nein." Ihn hier zu treffen, das was sie nie wieder wollte, war ein Alptraum, doch es würde sich nicht vermeiden lassen. Doch da war noch etwas. "Hat Sirius James und Lilly umgebracht?" "Nein, es war Peter." "Peter?" Dieser kleine Junge, der immer um James herumschlawenzelt war, das war doch nicht möglich? Doch Lupin erzählte was vor drei Jahren passiert war und sie glaubte ihm. "Wo ist Sirius jetzt?" fragte sie Remus. "Sirius ist tot, er ist im Kampf gegen die Todesser gestorben." Sie konnte es nicht glauben, ihr Bruder sollte tot sein. Sie begann zu weinen. Tränen kullerten über ihr Gesicht hinunter. Sie hatte seit Jahren nicht mehr geweint, seit damals nicht mehr, als sie das verlor an dem sie am meisten hing.  
  
Sie hatte geweint und Remus hatte sie in den Arm genommen wie Sirius es getan hätte. "Willst du mir vielleicht auch etwas erzählen?" Remus musterte sie wie Sirius es immer getan hatte. "Nein, nicht heute, ich muss mit ein paar Sachen erst fertig werden bevor ich sie erzählen kann." Sie schluckte. "Glaub' mir, ich verstehe das. Du sollst nur wissen, dass ich immer für dich da bin, in Ordnung?" "Danke, du heißt nicht zufällig mit zweitem Namen Jerome, oder?" Er sah sie verwirrt an und sie lächelte. "Wir sollten zum Mittagessen gehen. Morgen kommen die Schüler und heute verteilt Dumbledore die Stundenpläne." So gingen sie zum Mittagessen und sie war irgendwie froh. Die beiden alberten ein bisschen wie in alten Zeiten. Als alle satt und zufrieden waren teilte Professor Dumbledore die Stundenpläne aus. "Ich nehme an, dass die restlichen Lehrer bis heute Abend auftauchen werden. So wir sind jetzt gerüstet für ein weiteres Jahr mit den Quälgeistern." Er schmunzelte und sie verließen die Große Halle. Beim Herausgehen stieß Hagrid Eleonore an. "Wann kommst du denn vorbei?" "Wie wäre es wenn ich übermorgen nach meinem ersten Tag als Lehrer zu dir komme?" "Prima, bis dann." Den Nachmittag verbrachte sie damit ihren Unterricht vorzubereiten und kam Abends mit einem guten Gefühl in die Große Halle. "Hallo Moony" sie zwinkerte Lupin zu und setzte sich neben ihn. "Na, wie läuft´s?" "Ich hab einen Irrwicht gefunden, der ist super in der dritten Klasse, soll ich ihn dir mal zeigen?" "Wenn wir Muggel wären, würdest du mir deine Briefmarkensammlung zeigen wollen." "So war das nicht gemeint und das weißt du auch." "Ja, aber mal ehrlich, ich muss mir heute Abend nicht meine größte Angst ansehen, oder?" "Wirklich nicht gut als Einladung, aber wir könnten mal in die Drei Besen auf ein Butterbier." "Vielleicht demnächst, ich hab noch immer nicht ausgepackt." "Eigentlich habe ich das auch noch nicht gemacht, darf ich bei dir zusehen und du erzählst mir von Jerome?" "Der ist genauso nervig, bringt mir aber Croissants." Sie lachte "Na gut." "Kuck mal wer da kommt Madame Hooch!" "Hallo." "Hallo, Eleonore, bist du das wirklich?" Sie wollte schon antworten, doch Lupin war schneller: "Nein, es ist ihr böser Zwilling, der ist aber auch ganz nett." "Spinner." Sagte sie zu Lupin, dann wandte sie sich zu Madame Hooch: "Ja ich unterrichte jetzt Zauberkunst." "Das freut mich" dann ging sie zu Professor McGonagall, setzte sich neben sie und die beiden begannen ein Gespräch über einen Artikel in der Hexenwoche. Eleonore begann zu überlegen. Es fehlten nur noch zwei Lehrer... "Wer unterrichtet eigentlich Wahrsagen?" fragte sie Lupin. "Sie haben Professor Trelawney wieder eingestellt." "Nicht Sybill Trelawney und wieso wieder?" "Lange Geschichte." "Und da sie von der handelt interessiert sie mich nicht." Lupin schmunzelte. "Wollen wir dann?" "Du willst mir wirklich beim auspacken zusehen?" sie schien entsetzt, doch im nächsten Moment lächelte sie und sagte: "Na gut." So gingen sie kichernd in ihr Büro. "Irgendwie ist das viel schöner als meines, doch irgendwas fehlt..." "Dunkle Lebewesen, vielleicht ein paar Grindelohs, Wichtel, Kappas oder Rotkappen." "Nee, eher nicht." "Also bitte, mir gefällt es so." "Fotos." "Was?" "Es fehlen Fotos." "Mir fehlen sie nicht." Damit lief sie in ihr Zimmer. Lupin zögerte und folgte ihr dann. Sie öffnete ihren verzauberten Koffer und begann Röcke, Hosen, Tops, Pullover und diverse Umhänge in den Schrank zu zaubern. Lupin staunte wie viel Kleidung sie hatte, damit hätte er eine ganze Nachbarschaft einkleiden können. Plötzlich fiel ihm ein Umhang auf, es war ein Slytherin-Umhang. "Sag mir das es nicht das war, wofür ich es halte." "Doch, immer wenn ich diesen Umhang sehe werde ich an den Fehler ihm zu vertrauen erinnert, außerdem...kann ich ihn nicht wegschmeißen." Tränen traten in ihre Augen, sie wischte sie weg. "Es tut mir leid, ich bin heute wohl etwas nah am Wasser gebaut." "Ach, das ist wohl einfach ein wenig viel auf einmal." Versuchte Lupin sie zu trösten. Sie packte weiter aus, erzählte von ihrer Zeit in Paris, von Jerome, ein bisschen von ihrer Tante und vermied doch ein Thema ganz bewusst. Sie war dankbar, dass er sie nicht nach 'Fabulé' gefragt wurde. Sie fand dann auch noch ein paar Fotos von Jerome und ihr vor dem Eifelturm, die beiden wirkten fröhlich und winkten, einige Fotos von ihrer Tante und ein Foto von Eleonore in Brautkleid und Schleier zusammen mit einem hübschen Mann. Die beiden wirkten fröhlich, neben ihnen waren ein anderer Mann und Eleonores Tante, die ein kleines niedliches Mädchen auf dem Arm hielt. Sie packte es schnell zurück in den Koffer. "Fabulé?" Sie nickte. "Ich gehe besser." "Wir sehen uns morgen früh. Gute Nacht!" "Gute Nacht!"  
  
Fortsetzung folgt... 


	4. Begegnungen

Begegnungen  
  
Der nächste Tag verging schnell und Eleonore fragte sich, wann wohl der letzte fehlende Lehrer kam. Zum einen weigerte sich alles in ihr ihn zu treffen, doch sie wollte es hinter sich bringen. Am späten Nachmittag ging sie mit Remus zusammen in die Große Halle. In ihrem Magen schienen sich ganze Schmetterlingsschwärme auszutoben. "Du kannst das." Sie sah Remus dankend an. Auch die anderen Lehrer kamen langsam. Sie waren alle versammelt, alle außer Snape. Dann brach Hagrid zum Bahnhof auf. "Fröhliches Nass-werden!" frozzelte Lupin. "Aber immer doch, wenn der Herr es beliebt." Aber auch Hagrid lachte. "Ich glaub ich geh zu Dumbledore und sag ihm..." fing Eleonore an. "dass du ganz locker bist." Führte Lupin den Satz weiter. "Ach Moony!" Plötzlich kam eine Eule auf sie zugeflogen. "Ophelia." "Kuck mal sie hat einen Brief." Eleonore nahm ihn und las:  
  
Oh Mon Cheri, Ich glaube an dich ! Jerome PS: Das Croissant schicke ich nächstes Mal.  
  
"Ihr habt euch alle verschworen." Jetzt kamen schon Schüler in die Halle. "Ja" und Lupin umarmte sie noch mal. Langsam füllte sich die Große Halle. Dann kam Hagrid in die Halle. "Du bist gar nicht nass! Jetzt hast du mich aber enttäuscht" langsam kam ihr Humor wieder. "Noch so ´n Spruch und ich nenn' dich wieder Professor Fabulé." "Das will ich nicht riskieren." "Ist auch besser so" und auch Hagrid drückte sie noch mal.  
  
Nach der Auswahl der Erstklässler begann Dumbledore mit seiner Rede: "Herzlich Willkommen zurück, ich hoffe eure Ferien waren erholsam. Es gab mal wieder einige Änderungen bei der Besetzung des Kollegiums. Zuerst einmal möchte ich Professor Lupin zurück begrüßen, er wird wieder Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten." Ein tosender Applaus brandete auf, auch wenn der Slytherin-Tisch sich dezent zurückhielt. "Und dann," verschaffte sich Professor Dumbledore wieder Gehör "haben wir eine neue Lehrerin in Zauberkunst, nachdem Professor Flitwick in den wohlverdienten Ruhestand gegangen ist, begrüßen Sie bitte mit mir Professor Fabulé." Auch für sie wurde Applaus gespendet. Dann kamen noch die üblichen Anmerkungen über Scherzartikel, Zaubern in den Gängen und den Verbotenen Wald. Dann wünschte Dumbledore "Guten Appetit" und die Tische füllten sich mit dem Begrüßungsfestmahl. Eleonores Stimmung war jetzt viel besser. Nachdem Dumbledore das Essen aufgehoben hatte kamen drei Gestalten auf sie zu. Ein großes hübsches Mädchen mit buschigem Haar, ein hochgewachsener Junge mit Sommersprossen und... Sie sah Lupin an, dieser nickte. "Hagrid hat Recht, er sieht wirklich aus wie James." Die drei kamen nun auf sie zu. Lupin strahlte. "Hallo, ihr drei." "Hallo Professor Lupin." Sie schienen sehr erfreut ihn zu sehen. "Das sind..." setzte Lupin an, doch Professor McGonagall unterbrach ihn: "Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger, darf ich Sie an Ihre Pflichten als Vertrauensschüler erinnern" "Ja, wir gehen sofort." Und schon waren die drei wieder verschwunden. "Lass uns auch gehen!" "Ja" So erhoben sich Eleonore und Remus und gingen in die Eingangshalle. Sie trennten sich und Eleonore war froh, dass sie Snape nicht hatte treffen müssen.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte sie fröhlich auf, zog sich rasch an und machte sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle. Sie setzte sich neben Minerva, da weder Remus noch Hagrid aufgetaucht waren. Sie sah zu wie viele Schüler die Halle betraten und zu ihren Tischen liefen. Alles schien wunderbar zu laufen, doch dann sah sie ihn. Sie lies ihren Toast fallen, den sie bereits angehoben hatte. Minerva folgte ihrem Blick. Auf den Lehrertisch zu eilte - Snape. Ihr Blick lies nicht von ihm ab. Und plötzlich entdeckte er sie. Er blieb mitten in der Halle stehen. Er starrte sie an. Minerva sah sie an. "Nicht er?" In diesem Moment kam Lupin herein. Er setzte sich zu Eleonore und klatschte ihr freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. Es schien als ob sie aus einer Trance aufwachen würde. Lupin bemerkte Snape "Oh" Eleonore stand auf "Ich habe keinen Hunger mehr" Sie ging mit gesenktem Blick an Snape vorbei. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass sein Anblick sie so ergreifen würde. Es war Jahre her und doch... Ihr Körper zitterte. Wie sollte das weitergehen. Lupin kam aus der Halle gestürmt. "Ela" er nahm sie in den Arm. "Danke."  
  
Nachdem sie sich gefasst hatte, konnte sie sich wieder konzentrieren und ihre ersten Unterrichtsstunden wurden ein voller Erfolg. Dann kam die Mittagspause. Sie hatte Hunger, doch die Möglichkeit Snape wiederum zu treffen ließ ihren Appetit weichen. Sie hatte noch einen Block. 6. Klasse Gryffindor. Das dürfte kein Problem sein. Am Ende der Mittagspause trudelten die ersten so langsam ein. Da kamen auch die drei vom Begrüßungsessen. Nachdem sie die Anwesenheit festgestellt hatte, begann sie damit zu überprüfen was die Klasse bereits konnte. Sie merkte, dass sie größtenteils alles gut beherrschten. Sie brachte ihnen noch einen neuen Spruch bei. Alles lief bestens. Am Ende der Stunde schienen auch die Schüler zufrieden. Nachdem sie den Unterricht geschlossen hatte gingen Ron Weasley und Hermine Granger als letzte nach Harry hinaus. "Die beiden kommen zusammen." Dachte sie. Sie war schon immer gut im Deuten der Gefühle anderer gewesen, nur bei sich selbst hatte sie Probleme. Sie ging hinter den dreien her in die Eingangshalle, sie wollte ihr Versprechen wahr machen und Hagrid besuchen. Doch auch die drei vor ihr verließen das Schloss in Richtung seiner Hütte. Nachdem sie bei Hagrid geklopft hatten, öffnete er. "Hallo ihr drei" sagte er erfreut. "Hallo Nore." Die drei blickten sich um. "Hallo Hagrid." Sie umarmte ihn. "Stör ich etwa?" "Nein, nein" sagten die drei schnell. So gingen sie in Hagrids Hütte. Fang begrüßte alle herzlich und legte sich dann wieder auf seine Decke vor dem Kamin. "Hier hat sich ja nichts verändert." Schwärmte Eleonore. "Die drei waren gerade in meinem Unterricht. Ich hoffe er war nicht langweilig." "Also, ich glaube er hat uns allen gefallen." Sagte Hermine. "Ich glaube Moony hat Recht mit dem, was er über euch erzählt hat." Sagte Eleonore und schmunzelte als sie ihre verdutzten Gesichter sah. Sie redeten noch ein wenig, doch dann fragte Hagrid: "Wollen wir essen gehen?" "Ja, ich habe Hunger." Sagte Harry und auch Ron und Hermine stimmten zu. Eleonore fühlte sich als ob sie am liebsten wegrennen würde, aber was sollte sie tun. Vielleicht sagen Nein, beim Abendessen könnte zufällig jemand sein, den ich mehr als alles andere auf der Welt hasse und ich mich frage, warum er mir nicht gleichgültig ist . Also ging sie mit ihnen zusammen zum Essen. Sie betrat die Halle und sie sah ihn. Ihr Magen krampfte sich zusammen. Er stand auf und kam auf sie zu. Sie ging mit Hagrid zum Lehrertisch. Er kam ihr weiterhin näher. Warum machte er das? Sie spürte wie sich ihre Kehle zusammen schnürte und versuchte mit aller Kraft Tränen zu vermeiden. "Ela" Diese sanfte Stimme. Sie nahm alle Kraft zusammen und versuchte kalt und gefühllos zu klingen, sagte: "Severus" und ging an ihm vorbei. Es schien als ob die gesamte Halle das Schauspiel verfolgt hätte und dabei den Atem angehalten hatte. Nun begann wieder das Reden, Rumoren und Lachen der Schüler und vielleicht hatte sie es sich auch nur vorgestellt. Endlich saß sie neben Remus am Tisch und wäre am Liebsten in Tränen ausgebrochen. "Remus, ich kann es nicht." "Doch du kannst. Du bist stärker als er, du bist es immer gewesen." Professor McGonagall kam zu ihr. "Komm Eleonore, ich bringe dich in dein Büro." Sie zog sie mit sich fort aus der Großen Halle. Kaum waren sie allein schossen Eleonore Tränen ins Gesicht. "Es wird schon." "Ich dachte ich hätte mit diesem Mistkerl abgeschlossen." "Beruhige dich erst mal und schlafe eine Nacht über alles."  
  
Fortsetzung folgt... 


	5. Gefühle

Es folgt mein wahrscheinlich liebstes Kapitel, das habe ich am schnellsten geschrieben, ich hoffe das macht es nicht schlechter...  
  
Gefühle  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte Eleonore erholt aus. Sie wusste jetzt was sie wollte und sie würde sie auskosten - die Rache. Sie gab sich heute besondere Mühe mit ihrem Aussehen. Voller Energie ging sie zur Großen Halle und da stand er auch schon am Tisch der Gryffindors. Als sie näher kam hörte sie ihn zu Harry Potter sprechen. "10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor." "Na," Er blickte zu ihr auf und schien überrascht. "Wessen Leben verpfuschen wir denn heute?" Ihre Augen glühten vor Zorn. Er schien sprachlos. "Lassen wir unsere Wut an Harry aus, weil du es dich bei James nie getraut hast?" "Verschwinde doch, darin warst du schon immer gut." "Dich zu sehen weckt in der Tat bei jedem den Wunsch auf Distanz." Sie war verwundert, denn sie war kein Mensch der Streit mochte. Sie war immer die, die einlenkte. "Bring mich doch um, dann brauchst du mich nie wieder sehen, dein Bruder hat es ja schließlich fast geschafft." "Lass Sirius aus dem Spiel. Du, du..." Es fiel ihr schwer ihre Wut in Worte zu fassen, doch Snape nutzte seine Chance. "Lauf doch weg, aber natürlich ohne etwas zu sagen, denn die Welt dreht sich ja nur um dich." "Warum sollte ich dir etwas sagen? Ich habe dir vertraut, du hast mich ausgenutzt und als ich dich gebraucht habe - wo war da der große Snape? - weg." Sie funkelten sich böse an. "Was ist denn hier los?" Es war Lupin. "Na, frag ihn doch, ob er es für dich erledigt, er war ja schon mal Mittel zum Zweck." "Du mieser, arroganter Mistkerl, ich war da, wenn du Probleme hattest, mir war es egal was die Leute davon hielten, aber du..." Sie schien förmlich zu explodieren. "Wer ist denn abgehauen? Wer? Ich war da, du warst weg." "Mistkerl" "Wahnsinnige." "Hey, hey, hey! Ruhe! Hätten Sie vielleicht die Güte sich nur für zwei Minuten wie Erwachsene zu verhalten? Severus, sie ist verletzt und ich kann es verstehen, Sie könnten vielleicht mal ein bisschen Ehrgefühl an den Tag bringen und sie behandeln wie sie es verdient hat. Nichts desto trotz, Eleonore, hätte ich auch von Ihnen ein bisschen mehr Taktgefühl erwartet." Der gesamte Saal hatte Professor McGonagall noch nie so aufgebracht gesehen. "Sadist." Murmelte Eleonore Snape zu und lief an ihm vorbei zum Lehrertisch. Professor McGonagall sah Eleonore scharf an: "Ist es denn nötig, das vor der gesamten Schule auszudiskutieren?" "Nein" sagte diese kleinlaut. Sie wusste ihr Verhalten war kindisch und doch fühlte sie sich besser.  
  
Die ersten beiden Stunden hatte sie die 6. Klasse der Slytherins. Es schien als hätte ihr 'kleiner Streit' mit ihrem Hauslehrer Eindruck auf sie gemacht. Keiner von ihnen schien auch nur zu versuchen aufzumucken. Kurz vor Ende der zweiten Stunde klopfte es. "Herein" rief sie freundlich, doch als die Tür aufging versteinerte sie, es war Snape. "Dürfte ich Malfoy mal kurz sprechen?" "Dürfte ich von Ihnen erwarten, dass Sie den Anstand haben fünf Minuten zu warten, so dass Sie nicht meinen Unterricht stören müssten?" Beide strömten spürbare Kälte aus. Es klingelte, doch keiner wagte sich zu bewegen. "Sind wie heute ein wenig zickig, Eleonore?" "Hätte ich keinen Grund, wäre ich es nicht." Sie sah verletzt, nicht mehr wütend, nicht traurig, nur zutiefst verletzt aus. "Was soll ich getan haben?" "Was du getan hast? Du mieses, perverses Schwein, wenn du das nicht weißt, dann ist es einfach nur erbärmlich." Mit diesen Worten verließ sie das Klassenzimmer und ging ins nahe Lehrerzimmer. Es war leer. Sie setzte sich auf einen Stuhl, so dass sie der Tür den Rücken zukehrte. Die Tür ging auf. Sie wusste wer es war. Sie roch sein Aftershave, er hatte es nie gewechselt seitdem sie an seinem Umhang gerochen hatte. "Was willst du?" Ihre Stimme zitterte. "Einfach nur vernünftig mit dir reden." Sie konnte nicht vernünftig mit ihm reden, es waren zu viele Gefühle im Spiel. "Ich will nicht, dass wir so miteinander reden, Ela." Sie wurde weich und sie hasste ihn dafür. "Können wir nicht neutral miteinander umgehen?" "Nein, das kann ich nicht und früher war ich mir sicher, dass du es auch nicht kannst, Severus." Sie begann zu weinen, doch sie wollte es nicht, nicht vor ihm. Sie stand auf, versuchte an ihm vorbei zu gehen, doch ihre Füße ließen es nicht zu. Er trat auf sie zu und wischte ihr eine Träne aus dem Gesicht. Es war das, was sie nie wollte und sich doch ersehnte. Er war das Problem, aber auch die Lösung. Sie weinte stärker und er nahm sie in den Arm. Sie weinte und sie wusste nicht mehr warum. Es tat so gut von ihm in den Arm genommen zu werden. Plötzlich spürte sie ihr Medaillon, dass ihr in den Ausschnitt gerutscht war. Es schien als würde das kühle Metall in ihrem Kopf etwas aufklaren lassen. Sie trat einen Schritt zurück "Es geht nicht, nicht mehr" Sie spürte, dass er nicht verstand. "Warum?" er blickte sie an, wie nur er es konnte, nein, es gab jemanden, der es genauso konnte und sie war der Grund. "Du hast gezeigt, dass du es nicht verstehst, es hat keinen Sinn." Dicke Tränen kullerten über ihre Wangen. "Ich werde gehen, es ist besser so, Severus." "Nein, ich werde gehen..." "Du gehörst hierher, du bist nie von hier weggelaufen." Sie klang verbittert. "Spiel nicht den Märtyrer Severus, ich nehm ihn dir nicht mehr ab!" "Ela" Seine sanfte Stimme schien ihr Herz zu zertrümmern. "Schweig!" und sie ging aus dem Lehrerzimmer.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt...  
  
----- Ich mag theatralische Auftritte und versuche so was selbst auch, aber in solchen Momenten würde ich wohl die falsche Tür erwischen und in die Abstellkammer laufen...tja...:-) 


	6. Flucht?

Noch ein Kapitel. Bin froh die Geschichte nicht aufgegeben zu haben...  
  
Flucht?  
  
Sie war nicht mehr wütend, geschweige denn rachsüchtig. Sie wollte weg, so wie sie es damals gewollt hatte. "Ich gehe jetzt zu Professor Dumbledore und bitte um meine Entlassung und schon übermorgen kann ich wieder in Paris bei Jerome sitzen und mir ein Croissant bringen lassen" sagte sie zu sich, doch die Frage in ihr brannte, ob sie das wirklich konnte.  
  
"Nein" sagte Professor Dumbledore "ich lasse nicht zu, dass sie gehen" "Professor Dumbledore, ich bin gerade mal zwei Tage hier, hatte aber nichts besseres zu tun, als einen Ihrer Lehrer vor der versammelten Großen Halle zu beschimpfen, nur um einige Zeit später es vor einem meiner Kurse wieder zu tun und schlussendlich meinen nächsten Kurs zu vergessen. Ich denke, ich habe es verdient entlassen zu werden." "Ich kann sie nicht zwingen hier zu bleiben, doch ich würde es mir wünschen. Nicht nur weil ich mir sonst einen neuen Lehrer suchen müsste" er schmunzelte und wurde wieder ernst "Ich glaube, wenn sie vor ihm weglaufen, wird es nicht besser." Er sah sie mit einem durchdringenden Blick an. Er hatte Recht und sie wusste es. "Probieren sie es doch noch ein paar Tage." "Ja gut" sagte sie und wunderte sich über sich selbst.  
  
Sie verlies sein Büro und überlegte sich, wo sie hingehen sollte, doch dann trat auch Dumbledore aus seinem Büro. "Wir sollten zum Mittagessen gehen!" Sie hatte alles vor, doch gewiss nicht dorthin zu gehen, wo sie wiederum Snape begegnen konnte, doch sie konnte sich Dumbledore nicht einfach so widersetzen.  
  
Sie gingen in die Große Halle. Snape war nicht da, das war sehr taktvoll von ihm. Sie setzte sich zu Remus. Er sprach sie nicht an und sie war dankbar dafür. Sie setzte ihre Ellenbogen auf und ließ ihren Kopf in ihre Hände sinken. Sie hatte Kopfschmerzen, ihr Kopf schien zu bersten. "Hey Nore" Hagrid schien gekommen zu sein, sie hatte nicht die Kraft ihren Kopf zu heben. "Was'n los?" "Lass mal, Hagrid" sagte Remus. Langsam erhob sie sich. "Ich geh mal kurz in den Krankenflügel" sagte sie mit trockener Stimme. "Eine gute Idee, lass dich schön aufpäppeln!"  
  
Als sie den Krankenflügel erreichte, fragte sie sich, wie sie dort hingekommen war. Sie öffnete die Tür und traf Madame Pomfrey an, die sie freundlich anschaute. "Kann ich Ihnen helfen Professor Fabulé?" "Ich habe unheimliche Kopfschmerzen, hätten sie vielleicht etwas, was mir helfen könnte?" "Aber ja, kommen sie mit!" So folgte sie Madame Pomfrey in einen Behandlungsraum. "Einen Moment, das haben wir gleich, setzten Sie sich doch!" Sie deutete auf eine Liege. Eleonore tat, wie ihr geheißen, während Madame Pomfrey im Hintergrund verschiedene Zutaten zu einem Trank vermischte. Es klopfte. "Herein" rief Madame Pomfrey. Die Tür öffnete sich und herein trat - Professor Severus Snape. Er schien zu versteinern. "Ich komme später noch mal" er fing sich langsam. "Nein, nein, stellen Sie die Tränke bitte dort hinten ab!" Sie kam mit dem frischgebrauten Trank zu Eleonore. "Dann geht es Ihnen gleich besser." Sie trank und fühlte sich auf wundersame Weise von den Schmerzen befreit. Sie lächelte Madame Pomfrey dankbar an. "Was habe ich gesagt. Bitte bleiben Sie noch einen Moment sitzen." Dann ging sie um Snape zu helfen. Eleonore wollte nur ungern sitzen bleiben, mit Snape im selben Raum, und versuchte schnell aufzustehen. Die Welt um sie herum schien zu schwanken. Sie merkte wie ihr schwarz vor Augen wurde. Ihre Knie knickten ein und sie sank dem Boden zu. Plötzlich hielt sie jemand fest und zog sie wieder auf die Beine und nahm sie in seine Arme. Langsam nahm die Welt um sie herum wieder klare Formen an. Sie realisierte wer sie da festhielt und befreite sich aus Severus Griff, hielt sich jedoch weiter an seinem Arm fest, um nicht umzufallen. Sie sah in seine Augen "Danke" "Keine Ursache" erwiderte er ruhig und bugsierte sie zurück auf die Liege. Dann drehte er sich um und lief mit wehendem Umhang zur Tür. Sie hatte das Gefühl ihn aufhalten zu müssen "Severus" "Ja?" Sie vermeinte Hoffnung in seiner Stimme zu hören. Was hatte sie bezwecken wollen? Sie hatte einfach nur gewollt, dass er bei ihr bleibt, aber was sollte sie ihm sagen? "Ach nichts" Oh Gott, er musste sie für komplett bescheuert halten, aber sollte ihr das nicht eigentlich egal sein? Er sah ihr tief in die Augen und lief aus dem Raum.  
  
Es ging ihr den Rest des Tages auf merkwürdige Weise viel besser. Ihr Unterricht war gut gelaufen und sie fühlte sich einfach nur gut. Eine böse Ahnung beschlich sie, dass Madame Pomfrey ihr nicht nur etwas gegen die Kopfschmerzen gegeben hatte. Nach dem Unterricht ging sie in ihr Büro und begann den morgigen Unterricht zu planen. Es klopfte. Wenn es wieder Severus war, würde sie aus dem Fenster springen. "Herein" Die Tür öffnete sich, es war Harry Potter. "Störe ich?" fragte er zögernd. "Nein, nein, komm nur herein. Was liegt dir den auf dem Herzen?" Sie lächelte ihn an und deutete auf den Besucherstuhl. Er setzte sich und begann zögerlich: "Ich, nun ja, habe Ihr, äh...Gespräch mit Professor Snape heute Morgen in der Großen Halle mitbekommen." "Erstaunlich, wo wir doch so leise gesprochen" sagte Eleonore schuldbewusst. Harry lächelte. "Sie haben Ihren Bruder erwähnt..." "Ja, Harry dein Pate Sirius ist...", sie schluckte, "war mein Bruder." "Entschuldigen Sie Professor, es geht mich nichts an, aber ich konnte nicht anders" "Ist schon gut" "Ach ja, das war echt cool heute Morgen, sie sind die erste die Snape die Stirn geboten hat." Er schien begeistert. "Ja, wenn du das sagst." Sagte sie ein wenig betröpfelt. "Ich weiß nicht, es war nicht richtig, aber ich hatte eine solche Wut auf ihn. Na ja, wollen wir zum Essen gehen?" "Ja, das wäre gut" So liefen sie zusammen zum Abendessen. Sie setzte sich wie immer neben Remus und begann zu essen. Sie hatte Hunger, es schien als müsste sie die Mahlzeiten, die sie übersprungen hatte, wieder ausgleichen. "Es scheint dir besser zu gehen." Remus lachte sie an. "Ja, ich glaube schon"  
  
Das war also der vorletzte Teil. Denkt ihr wirklich es gäbe einen Schluss, in dem auch nur eine Person glücklich ist? *bösegrins* ...vielleicht... 


	7. Listen to your heart

Der Titel der Geschichte, sowie der Songtext stammen von Roxette.  
  
Listen to your heart  
  
Die nächste Zeit verging wie im Flug. Es machte ihr großen Spaß zu unterrichten und sie sah Snape nur äußerst selten und wenn mied sie seine Blicke sorgfältig.  
  
Dann kam der 5. Dezember.  
  
Es war für sie immer ein schwerer Tag und das seit nunmehr 13 Jahren. Sie ging heute nicht zum Frühstück, sie wollte keine Menschen sehen und da heute Sonntag war, musste sie es auch nicht. Sie wollte einen Spaziergang um den See machen. Professor McGonagall kam ihr hinterher. "Eleonore, was ist passiert?" In Eleonores Augen funkelten Tränen. "Sie wäre heute 18 Jahre alt geworden." "Eleonore, besteht die Möglichkeit, dass er es nicht weiß?" "Wir hatten einen geheimen Treffpunkt im Schloss. Ich habe ihm dort einen Brief hinterlassen, in dem ich alles erklärt hatte und ihm sagte, dass ich erst mal zu meiner Tante fahren würde und ich wiederkäme, wenn er es wollte." Sie begann stärker zu weinen. "Wollen Sie nicht nachschauen, ob der Brief noch da ist? Er wirkt auf mich, als würde er wirklich nichts wissen." "Er war schon immer ein guter Schauspieler." "Aber Sie lieben ihn noch immer." Damit ließ sie Eleonore allein. Wenn er es wirklich nicht wusste, dann... Sie musste Gewissheit haben. Sie lief ins Schloss.  
  
Ihr Herz schlug bis zum Hals als sie die Treppe zu den Kerkern herunterlief. Da musste sein Büro sein. Sie klopfte. "Herein" sagte eine kalte, gefühllose Stimme. Sie öffnete die Tür. Es war ein dunkler Raum, Severus saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und blickte auf. "Was willst du hier, bist du mal wieder wütend und suchst jemanden, an dem du es auslassen kannst?" Seine Stimme hatte einen bedrohlichen Ton. Sie legte ihm einen Brief auf den Tisch. "Lies ihn, er wartet seit über 18 Jahren darauf." Sie klang ganz ruhig. Er starrte sie an, nicht sicher was er davon halten sollte. Sie ging aus seinem Büro und lief in die Eingangshalle, nicht schlüssig was sie tun sollte. Gerade liefen Harry, Ron und Hermine durch die Halle, sie schienen zu Hagrid zu wollen. "Hermine, kann ich dich mal kurz sprechen?" "Ja, natürlich" sie schien verwirrt "geht schon mal vor" sagte sie zu Harry und Ron. Nachdem die beiden die Halle verlassen hatten, begann Eleonore: "Hermine, du bist verliebt in Ron, oder?" Hermine lief rot an. "Ist das so auffällig?" "Nein, ich habe nur ein Gespür für so was. Ich will dir nur einen Tipp geben, ich bin mir sicher, dass Ron das Gleiche für dich empfindet. Nutzt die Zeit, die ihr habt." "Danke Professor Fabulé" und schon lief sie den Jungen nach. "Eleonore" Snape rannte auf sie zu. "Ich habe es doch nicht gewusst" Er umarmte sie und sie ließ es geschehen. "Glaub mir, Ela, ich hätte dich nie allein gelassen, niemals." Sie schaute ihm in die Augen, sie glaubte ihm. "Wollen wir einen Spaziergang machen?" Er lächelte sie an. "Ja" Sie gingen Hand in Hand nach draußen. Eisige Kälte empfing sie. Ohne zu zögern warf Severus ihr seinen Umhang über. Sie gingen in Richtung See. Eleonore schien zu schweben, es schien alles wie früher zu sein. "Was ist passiert?" Severus blickte sie fragend an. "Na ja, nachdem ich dachte du wolltest unser Kind nicht", sie schluckte, "beschloss ich bei meiner Tante zu bleiben, sie wollte sich um das Kind kümmern, während ich in Beauxbatons meinen Abschluss machen könnte und so war es dann auch. Heute vor 18 Jahren kam Madleine zur Welt." "Ich habe eine Tochter?" Er schien richtig gerührt zu sein. "Nein, du hattest eine Tochter." Er sah sie verstört an. "Als Madleine drei Jahre alt war, lernte ich Michelle Fabulé kennen. Er war für mich ein Freund, nie eine Liebe, doch er war Madleine ein guter Vater. Wir haben geheiratet. Es war eine schöne Zeit." Wehmut lag in ihrer Stimme. "Dann, wir wohnten in Paris, haben wir Urlaub bei meiner Tante gemacht. Madleine wollte unbedingt an den Strand, weißt du, sie hatte deine Augen, wenn sie mich damit ansah, konnte ich ihr nie etwas abschlagen. Wir waren dann am Strand und Michelle und Madleine wollten schwimmen. Sie hatten das häufig gemacht, doch diesmal..." sie stockte. Severus nahm sie in den Arm "Du musst nicht weiter erzählen." "Ich habe dich nie vergessen" Sie sah ihn an. "Ich dich auch nicht" Nun war sein Gesicht ganz nah an ihrem. Ihre Lippen berührten sich sanft. "Ich liebe dich Ela" Es war als würde ihr Körper unter Strom stehen und zugleich war sie so erleichtert wie seit Jahren nicht mehr. "Lass mich nie mehr allen" flüsterte sie. "Nie mehr" sagte er und sah ihr in die Augen und sie glaubte ihm, sie vertraute ihm, als wäre ihr Vertrauen in ihn nie gebrochen worden.  
  
I know there's something in the wake of your smile.  
  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.  
  
You've built a love but that love falls apart.  
  
Your little piece of heaven  
  
turns too dark.  
  
Listen to your heart when he's calling for you.  
  
Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do.  
  
I don't know where you're going and  
  
I don't know why, but listen to your heart  
  
before you tell him goodbye.  
  
Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.  
  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.  
  
They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,  
  
the feeling of belonging  
  
to your dreams.  
  
Listen to your heart when he's calling for you.  
  
Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do.  
  
I don't know where you're going and  
  
I don't know why, but listen to your heart  
  
before you tell him goodbye.  
  
ENDE?  
  
*Schluchz* ich werde die beiden vermissen... *Taschentücherraussuch* 


End file.
